


Кое-что о Стиве

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Facials, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Баки Барнс на все готов ради Стива Роджерса





	Кое-что о Стиве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something About Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648866) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> **Предупреждения:** ООС, каннибализм, бладплей  
>  **Примечание:** простите, я не хотел.

Стив застонал, проводя лезвием по бедру Баки и глубоко рассекая кожу. Баки запустил металлическую руку в волосы Стива, притягивая его голову к своей ноге и наблюдая, как тот начинает пить кровь, сочащуюся из раны. 

Он застонал, дернул бедрами вверх, имитируя фрикции, и Стив свободной рукой залез ему в трусы и начал дрочить.

— Черт, ты выглядишь чертовски горячо, когда пьешь мою кровь, чертовски горячо, Стив, — невнятно бормотал Баки. — Давай, сделай это. — Он уже был на грани оргазма и хотел, чтобы и Стив кончил, но тот мог достичь этого, лишь когда ел его. Буквально.

Стив взглянул на Баки сквозь длинные ресницы, открыл рот, наклонился и сильно укусил. Баки чувствовал, как разрывается его кожа, чувствовал Стива, вгрызающегося в его плоть, с наслаждением жующего ее. Видел, как Стив глотает и тянется за добавкой.

Это была боль, которую невозможно представить, а Стив с удовольствием жевал, и его член выплескивал струи спермы на живот и грудь — Баки кончил от одного этого зрелища. Он не знал, как выдержал все это. Когда ушли отголоски оргазма, а боль стала тупой, он взглянул на Стива. Стива, который смотрел на него, словно Баки ему луну с неба достал; Стива, напившегося его крови и перепачкавшего ею все лицо. И это было так чертовски горячо, что Баки ощутил, как дернулся член, — если бы он не кончил меньше двух минут назад, то возбудился бы снова.

Баки втянул Стива в поцелуй, чувствуя вкус своей крови и спермы, и Стив застонал, вылизывая его рот. Он так любил _своего_ Баки.

Потом Стив вытер все с лица и груди, Баки очистил рану и забинтовал бедро. И хотя до утра все бы зажило, никто не хотел проснуться испачканным кровью и объяснять хозяйке, что тут не было никакого убийства.

Баки вздохнул и упал на матрас. Возможно, однажды Стив больше не захочет этого, как не хотел он сам, — у него было семьдесят лет мучений и боли, он не нуждался в них снова. Но пока Стив хотел. 

А Баки Барнс на все готов ради Стива Роджерса.


End file.
